nothingness is but a whirlpool of emotions
by obscurity works
Summary: She's too nice to let herself come between the two – even if it breaks her heart in half. – LilyTeddyVictoire


**nothingness is but a whirlpool of emotions **

**She's too nice to let herself come between the two – even if it breaks her heart in half. – LilyTeddyVictoire**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor will in the future.

A/N: I love Teddy/Lily, but not everybody gets a happily ever after.

* * *

><p>He was hers first.<p>

It was always Teddy&Vic, Vic&Teddy, ever since they were little kids. They were best friends – best mates even. He had Gryffindor pride, and she had Hufflepuff kindness. They were inseparable since she learned how to walk. They grew up together – being the closest in age had its upsides.

He was ten and she was eight when you were born.

He exclaimed that he loved his god sister when he first laid his eyes on you. She said you were the cutest cousin ever, while you were cradled in your mum's arms. Then you opened your eyes – those brown, brown, brown eyes – and focused your attention at the two. Your dad swears that he saw you smile.

* * *

><p>You admired him more than anything.<p>

You cheered at his quidditch matches, made "welcome home" banners, and tried to do whatever he did. You were his little personal fan-girl – and he never did complain. You had him wrapped around your little finger since you were three.

At King's Cross on 1st September, 2019, you fully supported the idea of him and Vic getting married – little did you know that, that statement would later break your heart.

* * *

><p>When you were fourteen, you realized that you had a crush on Teddy Lupin.<p>

He was studying to become an auror – just like his mum. Vic was slowly working herself up the ladder in the Department of Magical Cooperation. They were dating – and weren't afraid to show it – not unless her dad shows up with a muggle chainsaw and mask.

He visited you one day in Hogsmeade – both of you huddled-over your butterbeers – your Hufflepuff scarf flying.

It was a rather cold Hogsmeade weekend, and the only reason you even came was of the image of him and you chatting over butterbeers at the Three Broomsticks – screw the risk of being frostbitten.

He brought you some acid pops from Honeydukes – your personal favorite. He looked rather pale, and his eyes – continuously changing color; though today it was dull brown – had bags under the lids; looking as if it took a lot of energy to come over here today. He took a deep breath, and you looked over at him curiously.

"What's wrong, Teddy?" you asked, your Hufflepuff kindness and caution showing through your concerned voice.

"I need your opinion." he says simply, taking another swig of his butterbeer.

"Of what?" you say, but you already know the answer.

"I'm thinking of proposing to Vic." he says, and there are numerous things you could say. But you don't.

"Go for it! She'll say no by the time Uncle Charlie admits that he has a tattoo of your mum on his left bum!" you say with fake enthusiasm. You really can't believe that you said that – but it's for the best – you try to make things comprehend again.

Teddy loves Vic – he always has – Vic loves Teddy – ever since she was old enough to understand the word "love" – but it's you who gives your opinion of Teddy and Vic getting married, maybe the entire concept of the proposal depended on it. You can't change your answer now, no, and you can't take back what you said. You end up smiling wider than normal, waiting for his reaction.

He breaks into the biggest smile you have ever seen, and his eyes were at a lively shade of green – and you realize he's actually going to propose to her – today, even – and you give him another smile.

"Uncle Charlie has a tattoo of my mum? Wait - on his bum?" he says with a smirk, and that brings your thoughts back to normal – well, normal on your part – and you give an unintentional sigh of relief.

"Yes. Don't ask why I know." you say to relieve the tension. He laughs a booming laugh – nearly spilling his butterbeer.

"Thanks Lily – it really meant a lot for your opinion." he says, and laughs again until curfew comes 'round again, and you needed to go back to Hogwarts.

That night you went straight up to your dormitory, and buried your head into the pillows – tears running down your face.

* * *

><p>The wedding reception took place in the Burrow – where her dad and mum got married in the summer of '97 – and where other countless aunts and uncles got married as well.<p>

It was held on the 20th of July, 2024 – just six days shy of your sixteenth birthday – and the warm summer breeze was blown throughout the place. It was refreshing – after the Scottish winters and a rather hard rain season in spring.

Mothers and girls dashed around the place – either fixing their dresses or hair, and the men stood around the place – unaware of what to do – or were still hung-over from the bachelor party from last night.

Your cousin Vic – the bride of the wedding as having wedding day jitters and was throwing a fit – so unlike her normal self – while Teddy – Teddy Lupin was having a near nervous breakdown – doubting if he should do this, or not. The last you heard was your Uncle Charlie came to talk to him – trying; with no doubt succeeding at calming him down.

You yourself stood, frozen in place – fiddling with your itchy, dress – making you rather hot; temperature wise, in the hot, summer heat.

You sat in your assigned seat – next to your cousin Louis and your brother James – trying to keep your feeling to a minimum - being oddly unsuccessful.

When the minister asked if anyone objected – you sat; frozen to your seat – tears threatening to leak from your eyes – and you can't help but try to picture yourself in Vic's spot – looking into Teddy's ever-changing eyes, stroking his turquoise hair – and they're married.

You're devastated – but you try to cover it up with a big, fake smile and fought the crowd to congratulate the new couple.

You were always way too nice to let yourself interfere with another person's happiness – even if it meant risking your own – to keep peace in your family.

You knew were your loyalty lied – with your family (Teddy, too of course) – and nothing will come to their harms way – it's worth the risk - even having your heart break in two.

-fin

* * *

><p>Well, here's my LilyTeddyVictoire one-shot - attempt, more rather.<p>

So leave your comment, or review to let me know what you think. Reviews are great - though I don't really care if you review or not - as long as you fully read the story - I'm fine.


End file.
